Naruko and Sakuro at the beach
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: Naruko and Sakuro are having a vacation at the beach. They are bringing their kids and Naruko's parents. Will they have a great time at the beach?


_**A/N: I don't own Naruto nor any product placements. But I do own this story. Enjoy as Naruko, Sakuro and the rest of the family are having a vacation at the new beach.**_

* * *

"I can't believe it." Said a relaxed Sakuro. "I'm so glad we're having a 2 week vacation." Naruko smiled at her husband as they checked into their hotel room. They've been working for 5 months straight together and they thought it was time for a Vacation. They decided to have their vacation at the beach near Gaara's village. They brought their 3 children. Shinachiku who is 9. Minato who is 4. And their 8 month old son Jiryaria who has his grandmother's red hair and father's green eyes.

"I remember you, your father and I took a vacation one time. I remember the prank you set at the hotel." Kushina laughed. Naruko smiled while rubbing her head in embarassment.

"Aw... Come on, Mom. How was supposed to know it set the couch on fire." She giggled. Sakuro shook his head and unpacked his clothes in their hotel room. He looked up at the clock. It hit 11:00 AM.

"What do you say we hit the beach?" He asked his wife who is changing Jiryaria's diaper.

"Good, Idea, honey. I'll help the kids with their bathing suits then I will put on my new one." She added that last one slyly. Sakuro smirked then kissed Naruko's cheek.

"Can't wait." He said as he left their hotel room to strech out. Naruko turned to her kids.

"Shinackhiu, Minato. I'm getting dressed in my bathing suit. You stay here with Grandma and Grandpa, okay?" She asked. The two kids nodded as she gives her Jiryaria then sits with Kushina and Minato who was tickeling the boy. Sakuro, meanwhile came back a few minutes later with a white t-shirt and green swims shorts and a few towels.

"Hey, where's your mother?" Asked the pink haired doctor. before Shinachiku could answer, the door opened and Sakuro's jaw dropped at the person opening the door. It was his wife in a orange bikini suit with a black panties. She put her hand on her back and smirking at her husband whom was still staring at her. Even if they're still married, Sakuro is still flustered whenever his wife looks or acts sexy.

"So Big guy..." She said in a flirty tone. "You ready to hit the beach?" She asks her drooling husband. Sakuro regained his compulser and grabbed the beach bag that is full of toys, sunscreen and towels. He then noticed his in-laws walking towards him with their bathing suits on.

"Let me guess, you decided to put on your bathing suits on so you won't have to unpack it, right?" He asked.

"Sakuro, you know we're never too old for the beach." Kushina smirked. She is wearing a red bikini piece with red panties. While Minato was wearing orange swim trunks. Little Minato runs up to his grandmother who is carrying him and gives him a hug.

* * *

As soon as they made it to the beach. Sakuro was setting up the umbrella while Naruko was putting some sunscreen on Jiryaria. Kushina was putting some sunscreen on little Minato. Shinachiku already put sunscreen on herself. Minato was setting up the chairs.

"There." Said Naruko as she finished rubbing the sunscreen on her son who is giggling at his mother. "Now, mommy won't worry about my special boy getting sunburned." She cooed then kisses her baby's cheek. She then gave the baby to her husband.

"I'm getting hungry, you want anything, honey?" Sakuro shook his head.

"No thanks." Suddenly Little Minato jumped in from behind. Naruko turned around and giggled at her son's antics.

"I wanna go with you, Mommy. I want something to eat!" He begged. Naruko laughed and held his hand.

"Of course you can go with Mommy." She then turned to her daughter who just started playing frisbee with her grandfather.

"Hey Shinachiku, I'm getting some snacks. You want anything?"

"Sure. I want some Barbcue chips and a Coca-Cola.."

"Okay. Mom, Dad, do you want anything?" She asks her parents buth they shook her head.

"No we're good." Kushina said. Naruko nodded then hold her son's hand on her way to the juice bar. She ordered and paid for her food then walked back to her family as they ate their lunch. After lunch, Kushina and Minato decided to have a long walk with Shinachiku and little Minato. Jiryiya stayed with his parents because Sakuro feels he's too young for a walk yet. Sakuro was holding his wife's hands while she was holding her baby boy.

"Ahh this is a nice vacation, isn't it, Naruko." Sakuro sighed. Naruko squeezed his hand as sign she agrees with him.

"Sure. I just love spending time with my baby boy and my handsome hubby." She said, tickling her baby as Jiryiya laughs. He kisses his wife's hand then grabs her waist as she holds his shoulder. They lips almost touched but then a man with curly hair, Tanned skin and sunglasses and wears a white shirt, green swim shorts is carrying a surfboard saw her and whistled.

"Damn she's fine!" The curly haired man said. Naruko then looked behind to see two guys behind their umbrella. One has brown hair, sunglasses then ignored him. Unfortunately the man the sat next to her.

"Excuse me, baby but I don't think I ever seen you before."

"Well that's because I'm on vacation you dolt." She hissed while feeding her baby formula. The creep started to put his arm on her shoulders.

"So... you're have a kid, huh? How would you like for me to the play the role of father?" He asked her making her grow then swiped his arm off her shoulders.

"He has a father you creep."

"Oh... So can I play the role of stepfather?" He asked.

"Don't you get it?" She screamed. "I am married and my husband won't be happy with you trying to make a move on me. And if you don't leaven within 5 seconds I will kick your ass!" She threatened. The man snorted.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it, toots?" Naruko smirked at the man.

"This!" She punched the man until he fell off the chair. The man got back up in a grumpy mood then grabbed her wrist but Naruko slipped from off his hand then punched his stomach as he falls down on the ground. Sakuro runs up to him and grabbed his shirt and growled at the scared man.

"Listen, dude. If I catch you hitting on my wife again. You're gonna have to make a lifetime trip to the hosipital, got it?" The man gulped then grabbed his surfboard and ran off like a Road runner.

"Hmm" Naruko huffed. "The nerve of guys like him. Doesn't get the hint that some women are married."

"Yeah." Sakuro nodded in agreement. "I am disgusted by these type of men."

"Yeah, I'm sorry that he ruined our moment, Sakuro." She pouted.

"Yeah but now that he's gone." Sakuro smirked. Naruko smirked back then touched his lips. Like their billion kisses, it felt like a few hours before they stopped to breathe air. After their kiss Nauruko gasped, putting her hands on her face.

"Sakuro, look. Jiryiya's doing it again." She exclaimed as Jiryiya then stood up. He started to stand 3 months ago he then stumpled his feet at first but regained his balance as he stepped forward with his left then right. He still was walking up until he reached up to his mother who grabbed her third child and spinned around as the baby laughed at his mother's cheerfulness.

"Oh, Sakuro." She stopped spinning then sat back down on their beach chair. "I can't believe our baby boy is growing up." She started sniffing. Sakuro noticed it.

"Hey, what's the matter, Naruko."

"Oh it's just." She said, wiping her tear. "It's just our children are growing up and it's happening so fast. I know it's cliche for parents to say that but it's true. It happens so fast."

Sakuro sadly smiled then put his arm on his wife's shoulder.

"Naruko, it's true that kids do grow up so fast but it also means that they grow up to be great caring people like you and I. Our kids are special because you are their mother and you're an awesome mom."

She blushed at her husband's praise. Out of all the praise she gets, the one she's most proud of, is that she is a great mom. She kissed Sakuro's cheek.

"Thanks, Honey. But another reason our kids are cool because you're their dad."

* * *

After their incident with the pervert and celebrating Jiryiya's walking. Kushina and Minato came back from their walk with the kids. They played frisbee and Shinachiku buried her dad with sand. Jiryayia was walking to his grandparents. After their day at the beach, Naruko and Sakuro planned to have a date at the restaraunt called Yahagi's. It was called the best Restraunt in Sunagakure. Kushina and Minato is bringing the kids to the Ice Cream parlor. Naruko brought Kushina and Shinachiku to her Hotel room (while the boys are at the Grandparents room) to get ready. She was modeling in front of her mother and Shinachiku. They both approved of the woman's Elegant Off-the-shoulder blue dress.

"Mommy, You look beautiful." Shinachiku squealed.

"Yeah she sure does." Kushina agreed. "Sakuro is gonna faint when he sees you."

"I know." Naruko said as she finishes the ponytail on her hair then gave her mirror self a wink. She then puts on her low heels. She's not a girly girl but she does like looking her best in front of her husband whom she is meeting at the hotel lobby. They heard the door knock.

"Oh that must bee Grandpa and the boys." She said then opened the door and sees that she was a right. It was Minato hodling Jiryaiya and Little Minato.

"Wow, Honey. You look beautiful." Minato said. Naruko blushed.

"Oh thank you."

"Daddy is waiting for you at the lobby. He expects you any minute." Little Minato said. Naruko giggled then picked up her son.

"Okay, Little Minato. You promise to be a good boy for Grandma and Grandpa?" She asks. He polietely nodded. She kissed his cheek then kissed Jiryiya's cheek.

"Mommy loves you all." She said.

"Have a good time, Mom." Shinachiku waved.

"Okay, Shina. And don't eat much ice cream." She giggled then kissed her family, grabbed her hotel keys. Then walks down to the Hotel lobby as she sees her husband patiently waiting. She smirks as she crosses her fingers then whispered "Cloak of Invisibility Jutsu!" As she turns invisibile then casually walks in front of Sakuro who is looking at his watch, still waiting for his wife.

"Gosh, why does she always take so long? Ugh, women." But before he can complain some more, he felt lips touch air. He was shocked for a second then nodded his head.

 _"Of course. It's Naruko. She always does this. I would say I should be surprised but this is is Naruko, I'm talking about."_ He thought as Naruko started to become visibile, still kissing him then pulled away. Naruko smirked aturo's smug look.

"So you figured it out, huh?"

"Yeah. I should have known that you would do the Invisibility jutsu to surprise me." He said before looking at her new dress. "By god, you look beautiful."

"Oh thanks, and you look very hot in that suit." She said, making him blush. She reched out for his hand and he took it. He then leads her to the restaurant. They entered the doors and walked in the hallway then they see pianist playing romantic music on stage on their way to the podium where a where a woman in a black dress stood ready to take them to their table.

"Do you have a reservation?" The woman asked as the two approached her.

"Yes, I reserved a table for two under the name Sakuro Haruno."

"Ah yes right this way", the waitress says showing them too their table. A few minutes later, they were served their dinner and drinks and had a pleasant meal. Naruko ate spaghetti, unaware that Sakuro was eating the same noodle. They were finishing the noodle until their lips touched each other. They both blushed at what they did. They looked at each other again only this time they just went "screw it" and started to clean off the plates, glasses and forks then started making out, not caring that people are staring.

* * *

After dinner they went back to the hotel getting ready for bed. Naruko took off her gown and earrings then put on her nightdress. Sakuro is now wearing nothing but his sleep pants since their kids is sleeping next door with their grandparents.'

"Boy, This has been a great vacation, huh?" Asked Sakuro as he puts on the the covers. Naruko joined him.

"It has, honey. This was a great idea. Remind me to thank Gaara for telling us about this place." She said. z

"Don't worry, you won't forget." He said, giving her an eskimo kiss. S

"This is the best vactation ever. Except for that creep, hitting on you." Naruko snorted thenhe pulled his head and kissed his lips.

"Dear, only you could handle a woman like me." She said.

"Oh yeah." The room was silent for about a minute until Sakuro told Naruko the words that she loves hearing no matter what.

"I love you." He said. She started holding his hand.

"I love you too, Sakuro." Naruko smiled before she pulled his face and started kissing him as he turns off the light. Like Naruko said, this is the best vacation ever.

* * *

 ** _Man this was tough to write but I'm glad I got this finished. I hope you review me your favorite part. I also hope you have a great weekend. I know I did. Until then, see ya._**


End file.
